Community Standards
Glowbe has a set of community standards in which players must abide to. These Community Standards will continue to evolve in cooperation with the player and creator community. These standards are a basic summary of the Terms of Service. For the full legal jargon, read the Terms of Service. Unacceptable Behaviour There are certain behaviours deemed as unacceptable and will result in being banned from the service. * Intolerance: '''This includes the unacceptable behavior following personal attacks to individuals or their groups primarily on race, political ideology, and religion. * '''Harassment: '''Harassment involves any personal attacks on an individual using either real life information or intent to ruin their reputation. Any involvement of groups, alternative accounts, broadcasts, or sensitive information not normally acquired by a common user, is not acceptable under ANY circumstance. * '''Spamming: Spamming is defined as the act of encouraging chain messages, posting excessive amounts of comments with the same or similar messages in ANY form of submission, or bypassing filters set in place to prevent the flooding of unnecessary information. * Theft: Acquiring hidden information such as real life or account information through illegal means such as phishing, exploitation of the site, etc. cannot and will not be tolerated. * Impersonation: While having the same usernames as others is allowed, using them with intents of malice is not. Any and every act of stealing a username from another individual with the intent to personally attack them will be subject to correction as the moderators see fit. Glowbe staff reserves the right to delete or change any display name or permanent name for any or no discernible reason. * 'Griefing: '''The intent of using various methods to hinder any of the players through either legitimate or illegitimate actions will be reversed by the moderator handling the case. * '''Content theft: '''Stealing or "ripping" any assets of the creators within Glowbe without proper consent will be met with both a deletion of the stolen item and a correction by the moderator handling the case. For more detail, see Glowbe's content copying and derivation policy. * '''Ban evasion: '''Every and any instance of using an alternative account while under the status of being banned will result in a permanent ban for both the alternative and main accounts. For more information on bans, see Glowbe's ban policy. Monitoring of Content Players of Glowbe should note that Glowbe Staff (and volunteer moderators), as a matter of policy, ''do not monitor or censor content uploaded to the service. We do, however, react to reports from players with respect to offensive content and behavior, any offensive content we may come across, and follow requests from copyright owners according to our DMCA Policy to remove content that infringes copyright. Glowbe is rated PG-13 Glowbe and all of its online environment should be considered PG-13. * You must be over 13 years of age to access Glowbe. Glowbe staff cannot actively control whether or not minors gain access to the service. * Listing of mature content is not supported and will be removed. Penalties from listing such material can vary from warnings up to and including permanent bans. * Displaying uploaded mature content in any public area of Glowbe, including your private rooms, is not supported. Category:Rules Category:Policies